Insulated glass (IG) units are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,632,491; 6,014,872; 5,800,933; 5,784,853; and 5,514,476, and also U.S. Publication No. 2007/0128449, the entire contents of each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Insulating glass units generally include two panes, sheets, substrates, or lites of glass in substantially parallel spaced apart relation to one another, with an optionally gas filled pocket therebetween. As shown in FIG. 1, two sheets 10 are sealed together through the use of seals/spacers 12 around the edges of the two sheets. The sealing components in a conventional IG unit may include both a sealer component and a spacer component. The spacer component may act to support the weight of the substrates by holding them apart (and thus forming a gap therebetween). Construction of spacers for IG units is known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Publication Nos. 2009/0120019; 2009/0120036; 2009/0120018; 2009/0120035; and 2009/0123694, the entire contents of each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The seals may act to hold the substrates together. In certain instances, these edge seals may be hermetic seals. The use of hermetic seals may allow for the gap between the substrates to be filled with a gas. In certain conventional IG units, a desiccant may be exposed to the interior gap between the substrates. The desiccant may act to keep this interior gap dry (e.g., decrease condensation).
Once sealed, the IGU is formed and may be installed in a commercial, residential, or other setting. In comparison to a single paned window, a standard double paned window may have an R-value more than 2. IG units may have yet higher R-values. Additional techniques may be used to yet further increase the R-value of a window. One conventional technique involves disposing a low-E coating 14 to a surface of one of the substrates. Another technique involves tinting the glass substrates. Some techniques may be applied to decrease the heat transference over the gap between the two substrates 10, for example, by creating a vacuum or near-vacuum between the two panes of glass or filing the gap with a gas such as argon. However, while air between the substrates may have poor heat transference properties (e.g., a high R-value), the spacers around the edges may be constructed out of materials with lower R-values (e.g., a metal). This potential path may allow increased heat transference over the spacer. This, in turn, may lead to increased heat loss from the interior of a structure to the exterior portion (or visa versa).
New techniques of reducing heat transference are continually sought after in order to improve, for example, the energy efficiency of windows. Also, new techniques in making IG units are also continuously sought after for reducing the overall cost of the IG unit. Thus, it will be appreciated that techniques for creating IG units that may include spacers and/or seals for glass articles are continuously sought after.
In certain example embodiments, an improved spacer may include one or more corrugated faces. In certain example embodiments, the corrugations may improve the structural stability of the spacer in one direction while increasing flexibility in another direction.
In certain example embodiments, a spacer may be designed to work with TPS material (e.g., TPS that is reactive and used for structural sealant) such that a separate desiccant element may not be needed for an IG unit. In certain example embodiments, the spacer may be a complete seal with a decreased number of perforations or no perforations.
In certain example embodiments, the spacer may be designed such that the spacer structure may act as a double barrier against moisture penetration.
In certain example embodiments, a combination of a stainless steel spacer with a reactive TPS material may result in a thirty percent reduction in total cost of an IG unit.
In certain example embodiments, an insulated glass unit is provided. The insulted glass unit includes first and second substantially parallel, spaced apart glass substrates, where the first and second glass substrates define a gap therebetween. A spacer is provided around a periphery of the first and second substrates. The spacer includes first and second substantially parallel portions that are corrugated or undulate along the periphery. In certain example embodiments, the undulation is formed by roll-formed corrugations. The spacer includes first and second shoulders that connect the first and second substantially parallel portions to form an enclosed area. The first and second shoulders are structured to form a concave cavity between at least one of the shoulders and the respective glass substrate. A sealant material is disposed within the concave cavity and structured to form an edge seal around the periphery of the first and second substrates.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making an insulated glass unit is provided. First and second glass substrates are positioned in substantially parallel, spaced apart relation to one another and define a gap therebetween. A spacer is disposed between, and around a periphery of, the first and second substrates, the spacer including first and second substantially parallel portions that undulate along the periphery thereof. The spacer includes first and second shoulders that, along with the first and second substantially parallel portions, form an enclosed area; the first and/or second shoulders are structured to form at least one concave cavity between at least one of the shoulders and the respective glass substrate. At least one of the concave cavities is filled with a sealant.
In certain example embodiments, a spacer configured to interface with an insulated glass unit including first and second substantially parallel spaced apart substrates is provided. The spacer includes first and second substantially parallel, undulating portions. The spacer further includes first and second shoulders that connect the first and second substantially parallel, undulating portions to form an enclosed area, where the first and second shoulders are adapted to support or interface with the first and second substrates of the insulated glass unit. The first and second shoulders are concavely shaped with respect to the first and second substrates such that cavities are formed between the respective shoulders and the first and second substrates. The cavities are adapted to receive a sealing material.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a spacer is provided. A base article with first and second shoulder portions is positioned or provided. First and second substantially parallel, undulating bands are formed in the base article in a first direction. The base article is shaped in a second direction that is substantially transverse to the first direction to thereby form an enclosed area. The first and second shoulders are formed to be adapted to support first and second substrates of an insulated glass unit, with the first and second shoulders being shaped concavely with respect to the first and second substrates such that cavities are formed between the respective shoulders and the first and second substrates. The cavities are adapted to receive a sealing material.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a spacer that is configured to interface with an insulated glass unit including first and second substantially parallel spaced apart substrates is provided. A base pre-formed article is positioned or provided. The base pre-formed article is shaped to include first and second substantially parallel, undulating bands. First and second shoulders are formed into the base pre-formed article, with the formed first and second shoulders structured to, respectively, support the first and second substrates of the insulated glass unit, the first and second shoulders being shaped concavely with respect to the first and second substrates such that cavities are formed between the respective shoulders and the first and second substrates. The base pre-formed article has an enclosed area and the cavities formed by the shoulders are structure to hold a sealing material.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined in any suitable combination or sub-combination to realize yet further embodiments.